Juste un besoin de changer d'air
by tamyl sikao
Summary: Neji ouvre les yeux sur pas mal de choses devant la vitrine poisseuse d'un vieux bar...Pas de Couples, One Shot, Song Fic


**Titre :** Moi j'ai besoin de me changer d'air... 

**Writer:**Tamyl

**Disclaimer :** Tout le mérite revient à Masashi Kishimoto, et à Los Tres Puntos pour leur magnifeuke chanson: Area

**Genre :** Songfic avec Area de Los Tres Puntos

**Couple :**Heyhey.. aucun! (ça change du shikaino...), fic centrée sur Neji

**Note :** Aïoli... jsuis désolée pour le retard que j'ai mis pour la suite de "Une vie de chat"... mais j'ai envoyé le dernier chapitre à Ishime, désolé des ennuis que j'ai pu te causer madmwaselle.. donc voilà mon à peu près retour sur fanfiction**_dot_**net avec, ô surprise.. une fic pas sur Shikamaru et Ino...Juste sur Neji, sans couple, sans niaiseries (enfin j'espère...)  
Pour tous les gens qui sont habitués d'un bar où d'un café et qui ont y vécu une bonne partie de leur adolescence et pour les personnes qui ont découvert un jour, qu'elles étaient en vie... Enjoy

**oOo**

**Juste un besoin de changer d'air...**

_Encore une fois_, seul devant la vitrine du café poisseux, comme toujours depuis qu'il était devenu Chuunin, Neji réfléchissait, parce que oui, ça lui arrivait dès fois, quand il n'y avait plus de missions, plus de raisons d'être soucieux... Neji réfléchissait.

_Et pour une fois_ il ne pensait pas à l'immédiat, aux rendez-vous qu'il aurait pu avoir à cette heure précise, aux armes qu'il avait commandé et qui étaient censées arriver chez lui sous peu, ni aux réprimandes de Tsunade par rapport au fait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire un vendredi soir devant la vitrine du café le plus délabré de Konoha.  
_Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là d'ailleurs_ ? Il était censé avoir un énième rendez vous avec quelqu'un, mais il ne savait plus qui... Une groupie sûrement... Une de ces groupies, trop bercée de rêves de princes charmants, de cœurs roses et de soleil couchants par sa mère, une groupie naïve qui s'est trompé de monde...  
_Qu'y a-t-il de plus contradictoire que le rêve dans un monde ninja où votre destin est tracé par deux axes : tuer ou être tué ?  
_La sensiblerie c'était bien ce qu'il haïssait...  
Mais était-ce une raison pour être coupé du monde à ce point ? A se concentrer sur son travail, et la mission générale gravée dans l'inconscient de tous les ninjas de leur monde : rester en vie ?  
_C'était çà qu'il voulait ?_

**_J'en ai marre de ces dérapages et de tous ces jeux d'un autre âge _****  
****_C'en est trop_ **

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait là, depuis bientôt une demi-heure, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, à rester là, devant ce stupide café, à bloquer devant un groupe de Chuunins du même age que lui par la vitrine et se sentir blessé par leur rires, à se sentir exclu du monde qu'il aurait du connaître si il n'avait pas été si orgueilleux et si, pour une fois il se serait écouté au lieu de croire tout ce que ses supérieurs lui disaient ?

_Pourquoi tout lui paraissait inutile ?_ Pourquoi tout ce qu'il avait construit au fil des années, sa carrière, tout lui semblait si vain? _Comme une perte de temps..._

Il ne s'était quand même pas battu pour rien ?

**_J'ai trop crier à l'abordage et trop de fois j'ai fait naufrage _****  
****_C'en est trop_**

Ces combats, ces blessures, cette envie d'abandonner omniprésente rattrapée par l'instinct de survie, les larmes qu'il avait retenu, ces amis, ces gens qui sont morts sous ses yeux, ces examens, ces combats, toujours...

Il refusait de croire qu'il reniait sa raison de vivre, pourquoi ? _Pourquoi..._

**_Je ne veux plus connaître l'orage, les dépressions et ses ravages _****  
****_C'en était trop_ **

Il se battait depuis si longtemps, il ne savait même plus pourquoi, pour gagner en puissance... Mais pourquoi ? Pour avoir du pouvoir ? Pour devenir Hokage ? Tyran ?  
Est-ce qu'il s'était seulement fixé des objectifs avant de courir après sa survie ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé tout simplement se poser autour d'une table bancale, se couvrir d'une atmosphère chaleureuse et s'envelopper de bons souvenirs autour de personnes qui te rappellent par leur simple présence, que tu es en vie, quoi que tu puisses penser ?  
Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, sans cesser de s'agiter, de parler, de partager, de rire, de tracer avec la fumée de sa cigarette les contours de son futur, de toutes ces paroles d'hédoniste, de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu accomplir dans sa vie, sans avoir trouvé de but, pas encore.  
Quand il pensait au passé, il grimaçait d'avoir perdu tant de temps, gaspillé tellement d'instants à vouloir le mal d'autrui, à tuer, toujours, sans se rendre compte de sa véritable impuissance.

Ce qu'il recherchait c'était sûrement l'immortalité. D'une manière où d'une autre.  
_Mais avait-il seulement vécu ?_

_**J'ai besoin de tourner la page pour éviter le rabachage  
Et ça vaut, et ça vaut ce que ça vaut**_

Ce café, sobrement appelé « Le Renouveau » , il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, il n'y avait que des personnes de son âge, que des Chuunins, des Juunins, qui venaient en sortant de mission, après des épreuves éprouvantes, siroter un café ou une demi pression à l'ananas.  
Neji en avait tellement entendu parler que ça avait finit par l' exaspérer : comment pouvait on être en extase à rester des heures assis sur une chaise en sale état, à boire des bières deux fois plus cher qu'en supermarché ? Comment pouvait on se sentir bien dans un bar à flemmarder alors qu'il y a tellement plus à faire dehors ? Comment pouvait on faire pour être assez idiot pour se sauver et se couper du monde ninja pour une seule heure ?

Il voyait Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru parler du Renouveau avec des étoiles dans les yeux, c'était le havre de paix de Konoha comme ils le nommaient. Tout le monde l'avait adopté... sauf lui.

C'était sa curiosité qui l'avait mené ici, et, les yeux vides devant la baie vitrée_ il contemplait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir._

**_Ouais mais j'sens qu'ça va me plaire  
de bousculer tous mes repères_**

Devant la vitre, à travers le sourire de tous ces gens, à travers leurs éclats de rire, à travers les chevelures des kunoichis, à travers les mains qui s'enlaçaient, à travers leurs visages souriants, il avait vu son « Moi » intérieur, à travers la personne qu'il a toujours voulu être, et l'objectif de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas encore tracé.

_Il_ _voyait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru connaître, tout ce qu'il voulait être, tout ça tenait dans une cinquantaine de mètres carrés..._

**_Pour que demain ne soit pas hier  
moi j'ai besoin d'me changer d'air_**

Et puis... sa vie n'avait pas tourné dans le bon sens, _à qui la faute ?  
_Pourquoi parler au présent de l'histoire de sa vie qu'il n'a jamais connu ?  
Si il lui avait fallu une ruelle, et une vitrine crasseuse pour réaliser sa solitude, et le non-sens de sa vie alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas recommencer à zéro ?

**_Chacun sa vie et sa misère et sa traversé du désert  
Non je ne monterais plus dans la galère  
comme un besoin d'me changer d'air_**

Commencer à vivre sa vie au lieu de se bloquer sur le destin que ses supérieurs traçaient pour lui, qui ne lui avait jamais convenu, et essayer de se construire, de dessiner l'histoire de sa personnalité à travers les expériences de son âge... vivre pour lui-même, c'était sûrement la solution qu'il attendait. C'est peut-être pour ça que ses pas l'avaient mené içi...

_**J'veux tracer mon propre sillage avec de nouveaux éclairages  
Et c'est beau** _

**_J'ai préparé tout mon paquetage, ma vie est là dans ces bagages _****  
****_Et c'est beau_**

« Ca serait facile d'entrer, de s'asseoir avec eux, entre Tenten et Shino, au milieu de la fumée de leur clopes, et de m'entourer de leur amitié, de me sentir bien, juste parce qu'il fallait que ce soit nous, juste eux sept, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Shino et Chôji »

Il l'avait pensé si fort, il avait mis tellement d'intentions dans ce petit vœu formulé au bitume, qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, ainsi, la porte s'ouvrit, et la tête d'une kunoichi qu'il avait cru connaître apparut, étonnée.

« Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais jamais mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil... Ca fait combien de temps que tu fixes la vitrine ? Tu te décides pas à entrer ? »

Un pas en arrière. Réflexion. Voix timide

« Euh... à vrai dire je passais juste comme ça. Tu devrais t'entraîner au lieu de rester là... »

Volte face. Des flashs de ce qu'il a vu, de la bonne humeur, de la joie de vivre, de l'effervescence, et puis ces mêmes sourires qui lui manquaient à lui, _qui n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps..._

**_Je ne connaîtrais plus l'orage, les dépressions et ses ravages _****  
****_C'en était trop_ **

« Neji... ta vie passe trop vite... arrête de courir après un objectif qui te mèneras à ta perte... T'as quel âge ? Même pas 17... Réfléchis bien à tout ce que tu rates, tout les jours avec tes foutues habitudes...tes foutus principes...»

Elle rentre à l'intérieur, sans chercher à le retenir, elle retourne vivre sa vie, elle.  
Peut-être elle doit penser qu'il va finir comme Orochimaru, elle ne choisit pas de le chercher.

Si il s'en va c'est son choix, c'est à lui de décider si il veut vivre.

**_Je vais voguer vers d'autres rivages et changer tous mes points d'ancrages  
Et ça vaut et ça vaut ce que ça vaut_ **

Neji n'a pas choisi d'être comme ça, il n'a jamais voulu se sentir vide, et se poser autant de questions ici. Il aurait voulu que ce soit autre chose qu'un café qui le fasse se remettre en question.

Son corps a fait demi-tour, spontanément, et il a attrapé le bras de Tenten, pour la suivre, là-dedans, pour enfin savoir ce que c'est que se sentir apaisé, devant un café, alors que dehors il pleut, parce que ce qu'autour de lui, _il y aura des personnes pour l'aider à se construire, et à avancer dans toutes les étapes de sa vie._

**_Ouais mais j'sens qu'ça va me plaire  
De bousculer tous mes repères  
Pour que demain ne soit pas hier  
Moi j'ai besoin d'me changer d'air_**

Et si l'ambiance ne lui plait pas, si tout ce qu'il a essayé de consolider se détruit, alors il lui restera toujours dans la tête l'écho des pièces de monnaie balancées sur le comptoir, et la satisfaction d'avoir une boisson chaude qui l'attend, ou des cigarettes qui se consumeront juste pour lui.  
Il lui restera ça, toujours, il n'a aucune raison de retourner en arrière, de retourner dans sa vie monochrome, réglée comme du papier à musique.

Tenten lui sourit... « Tu existes depuis seize années, maintenant tu vas savoir ce que c'est de vivre »  
« _Jcrois que j'ai besoin d'me changer d'air..._ »  
« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on attendait que tu dises ça... »

**_Chacun sa vie et sa misère _****  
****_Et sa traversé du désert _****  
****_Non je ne monterais plus dans la galère _**

**_Comme un besoin d'me changer d'air_**

C'est peut-être ici qu'il passera ses jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit construit, dans ce café qui sent l'orange et la bonne humeur, où le temps se fige, où la fumée s'imprègne dans l'air, où tous les jours vous accueillent de nouveaux sourires, et où le monde se fait et se refait, au gré des utopies dans les bouches de chacun, la joie accompagnant les moments de débauche, allié aux musiques langoureuses, les noms gravés s'ajoutent sur les tables bancales, entrelacés, et toujours ces mêmes effluves de pain chaud de la boulangerie d'à côté quand on passe sur le seuil, quand on respire une dernière fois, la dernière bouffée d'air frais pour entrer dans leur monde.  
Là où les mains et les cœurs se sont liés, déchirés, où ils vécurent les premières histoires de leur adolescence.

Où ils ont pu oublier leur monde... même ne serait-ce qu'un instant, içi que Neji, et ses prédécesseurs sont nés. Où ils ont vécu, et existé... dans ce vieux café...

_Là où il était une fois, quelque part, dans une rue de Konoha._

**Owari.**

**Tamyl**


End file.
